El peor corte de pelo de mi vida
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Iori hida recibió el peor corte de pelo de su vida.. y tiene miedo de lo que dirán los demás.


El peor corte de pelo de mi vida..  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Advertencia Shonen ai.  
Fic Cortito.  
  
Iori Hida se miraba en el espejo.  
Su aspecto era de shock total.  
  
Su cara estaba cubierta de miedo..  
Su boca estaba abierta y formaba con los labios una "O"..  
Su ojos miraban su imagen con relativa.. calma..  
Sus manos pasaban por su cabeza a una velocidad bastante respetable. Estaba tratando de asegurarse que su cabello estuviera ene se estado..  
  
Sus ojos estaban a punto de soltar sus lagrimas.  
Y gritó.  
  
"Este corte es peor que el que traía" dijo casi sollozante.  
  
Su madre lo miraba casi con tristeza.  
"Abuelo.. le hiciste un corte muy feo a Iori" dijo la madre de Iori.  
  
"Lo siento pero los rizos que le hiciste cuando estaba dormido, no le favorecía para nada" dijo el abuelo.  
  
Iori recordó que en la noche su madre había decidido que su hizo tuvieras bucles en el cabello.  
  
Iori estaba orgulloso de su cabellera larga.. le encantaba hacerse una coleta y mas que nada le gustaba la manera en como todas las niñas.. y uno que otro niño y muchos adultos y adolecentes lo miran. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención de las personas. Le gustaba ser COOL..  
  
(Pude haberme arreglado los bucles con gel, mouuse y spray) pensó el niño mientras miraba su imagen. Su cabello estaba casi al ras. Era un corte casi militar.  
  
Lo peor era como le habían recortado la frente.. Nada de pelo largo.. era corto.. muy corto.. Se iban a reir de él.. del señor COOL de la escuela.  
  
"Iori no es para tanto" dijo su abuelo. "Esto es mejor que los bucles o ¿te hubiera gustado con rizos?"  
  
Iori inmeditamenmte negó con sus cabeza, mientras trataba d eno llorar. El timbre sonó y su madre le limpió el cabello que tenía en camisa y luego lo Pusó en la puerta.  
  
Ella no estaba muy contenta al igual de Iori con el corte de cabello de su hijo. Pero al menos ahora no parecía haber salido de un explosión electrica.  
  
Miyako Estaba en la puerta y los saludó con contersía, poco después se revolcó de risa al ver el corte de pelo de Iori.  
  
Después d erecombrar la compostura ambos se subierón al ascensor y iori le iba gritando durante el trayecto.  
"¿como puedes reirte de mí? Esto es serio.. mira mi cabello.. parezco un soldado cualquiera.. todos se van a reir de mí" dijo con desesperación.  
  
La puerta del elevador se abrió cuando miyako se estaba disculpando.  
  
Un chico de once años rubio y de ojos azules los miró.  
  
Después de las debidas presentaciones, Iori se le quedó viendo embobado.. pero aunque no loparecía miraba al chico rubio con atención.. tratando de memorizar cada centimetro de su cuerpo. (Es perfecto) pensó Iori al verlo y mas al ver al sonrisa en su rostro.. Iori se pasó la mano por la boca para segurarse de que no estaba babeando.  
  
Caminaron hacia la escuela y cuando se estaban despidiendo el chico rubio le pusó la mano en la cabeza y le alvbortó un poco el pelo.. pero como lo traía corto no se notó.  
  
"Que bonito corte de cabello.. te ves lindo.. de seguro eres un rompecorazones" le dijo mientras el chico volteó a otro lado.. y vio a un pelirrojo con gogles que llamó su atención. No vio a Iori sonrojarse ni tampoco vio la mirada tierna que le estaba dando.  
  
El resto del día le pasó volando a Iori.. No supo si se reiron de él.. o no.. pero no podía de dejar pensar en el chico rubio.. Y además era lindo..  
  
(Espero invitarlo a tomar el Té en mi casa.. como muestra de bienvenida. claro) dijo Iori tratando de pensar en otra cosa, sin mucho exito. A iori ya no le importa quien lo viera con el cabello en ese estado.. solo le importaba el chico   
  
(Takeru Takashi) pensó mientras se sonrojaba nuevamente. (Si al menos pudiera verte todos lo días y que me hablaras) Iori pensó en un sinfín de oportunidades para hablarle. (Dios ayudame.. quiero verlo todos los días para que pueda apreciarme) rezó al cielo. y de pronto en su mano uan luz formó un aparato muy extraño.  
  
Sin saberlo..  
Sus oración había sido contestada.  
  
Al día siguiente.  
Iori se estaba viendo en el espejo, mientras cuidadosamente se miraba su pelo y luego su rostro.  
  
"Sigue siendo el peor corte de cabello de mi vida.." iori no terminó de decir mas, pues se sonrojo a una color rojo que nunca había alcanzado.  
  
"Pero el dice que soy lindo con este corte.. y creo que me esta gustando" pensó mientras se preparó para irse a la escuela y después al digimundo. "Seré valiente y el se fijará en mí" pensó mientras sonreía como si le hubieran dado un filtro de amor.  
  
El lo sabía y aunque le sonará cursi..  
Fue amor a primera vista..  
  
Comentarios:  
Bueno tenía que poner un precedente para las historias Takori's que he escrito. (TAKeru+iORI). Espero que les haya gustado.. dedicado a Arichan.. mi musa 


End file.
